


We Really Don't Need Codenames...

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Eagle One Meme, F/F, F/M, Meme, Parks and Rec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, not every idea we have it a great one. Good thing Scott showed up when he did. Bad Eagle One meme joke, in between the panels of All New X-Men #38 and the Black Vortex crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Really Don't Need Codenames...

"Oh my god, that was a total clusterfu--"

Peter interrupted Bobby once he noticed an eyebrow raise from Kitty. "Yeah, that was not good. I don't know how long the Bad Boy and keep us safe."

"Or," Kitty ticked off on her fingers, "more importantly, keep your jerky dad, two cosmically powered mutants, and the most dangerous woman in the galaxy, who is now even more dangerous, at bay."

"I am Groot?"

Rocket rubbed the bridge of his snout, eyes closed. "You could be right. We could be going about this from the wrong flarking direction."

Illyana did a long, slow blink before speaking. "We haven't tried a subtle approach. Not to say that flipping the bird from your cherry red spaceship isn't somehow endearing," Kitty blushed from the small look Illyana shot her, "but it won't get us out of this alive and it won't resolve the issue of our supremely powerful, if misguided, former allies."

"Well," Kitty paused. "I mean, none of us are Gamora, per say, but most of us have some skills with going unnoticed, or at least undercover."

Storm nodded, "and those who are--" she glanced sideways at Drax, picking his teeth with the tip of his blade. "Less subtle, Jean can help cloak them." Jean nodded, hoping she looked helpful, even though she felt sick with anxiety.

"But we need code names." Carol pointed out, eyes narrowing. "Chatter can be easy to intercept."

Kitty mused for a moment. "From now on, you can address me as 'Eagle One.' Bobby, code name: 'Been There, Done That.'" Bobby flushed, confused.

"Peter is: 'Currently Doing That.'" Peter grinned and shot her a thumbs up.

"Rocket is: 'It Happened Once in a Dream.'" The raccoon pulled at his eye sockets in a mix of embarrassment and quite possibly flattery.

"Illyana is: 'If I Had To Pick a Chick.'" Illyana remained stoic, but the shadow of a slight smile played on her lips.

"Carol is...'Eagle Two.'"

Carol wheezed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

It was just then that the Big Boy received an incoming call and a familiar be-visored figure appeared on the screen before them.

"Oh thank god." Carol repeated, collapsing into a chair.

"Scott's codename can be 'No Thank You.'" Bobby offered helpfully with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this meme post: http://samhumphries.tumblr.com/post/112568321807/comiccombatant-ur-welcome-omggg


End file.
